


鴉 6

by february22015



Category: Push (2009), The Apparition (2012)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊奧茲、格琳達</p><p>對巫師們來說是神明的象徵。<br/>出自The Wonderful Wizard of Oz。<br/>因為想這篇的時候都是在想着這童話，所以借用了，順帶一提翡翠城也是來自這裡。</p>
    </blockquote>





	鴉 6

**Author's Note:**

> ＊奧茲、格琳達
> 
> 對巫師們來說是神明的象徵。  
> 出自The Wonderful Wizard of Oz。  
> 因為想這篇的時候都是在想着這童話，所以借用了，順帶一提翡翠城也是來自這裡。

6

聽着Cassie的解釋，Nick頭也抬不起來了，他現在只想把自己的臉永遠都埋在掌中，好像這樣就不用面對難以接受的事實般。

「我們都沒有選擇，Nick，你在讓Ben選擇跟我們走開始應該很清楚，這問題早晚都要面對。」

自他在廢屋把Ben救出來之後，他就知道對方的魔力異於一般巫師，遠比自己和Cassie的多，但與早就知道自己身份的他和Cassie相比，不懂去用魔法治療同時也不可能無故傷人的Ben根本沒有發洩的渠道，只可以一直把能力壓抑下去。

「長久下去他終有一天控制不住自己的破壞力，這還算是比較好的結局，要是被當成失去理性的Omega⋯⋯天知道他會遭遇上甚麼人⋯這只是在他學會治療前暫時的方法，說不定下一站我們就會找到願意教導他的Stitch。」他已經沒力氣也沒立場去責怪或反駁Cassie，雙手矇著雙眼不斷嘆氣。

Ben需要與一個巫師結合來分擔過多的魔力，而他需要魔力療傷。

Cassie的意思他全都明白，但要接受是另一回事。

「還是說你認為會有更適合的人選？」看着他仍然一臉苦惱的模樣，Cassie有點賭氣的說道。

不可能。他跟自己說。他當然希望Ben能找到自己的伴侶，但他知道有多少巫師想利用Ben這類體質的Stitch，要找到一個對Ben真心的人不容易。

但他可沒想到自己竟然就是首先利用了Ben的人。

他視為朋友、弟弟的Ben，為了救他，犧牲了自己的身體，在他身上。

即使＊奧茲、格琳達，甚至Ben原諒他，他也不能原諒自己。當晚他雖然整個人都病得迷迷糊糊，但只要他稍微回想一下，那些他以為是夢境的感覺全都是真的，身上的重量和溫度，那些輕柔的觸碰，還有體內的魔力，全都是Ben給他的，只是在他眼中對象變成了另一個人。

糟了，我還好像叫了Kira的名字。他突然想起，心情變得更差了。

「⋯你乾脆讓我病死好了⋯⋯」洩氣的說話溜出嘴邊，完全沒想過任何人會聽見這句話。

「⋯⋯」Cassie看了看門外，本來的身影已經離開了，她重重的嘆了口氣轉身把已經晾涼的藥放到Nick面前，那碗Ben本來買回來辟去Alpha氣味的藥。

「你去跟他談談，順道幫我把藥交給他，雖然喝不喝也已經沒差了⋯」

－－

他以為自己已經經歷過任何最惡劣的情況，之後一切只會好起來，但他錯了。

他坐在床邊，頭深深的埋進雙膝之間，Nick剛才的那句說話不斷在腦海重複。Nick果然接受不了，那是理所當然的，一個根本沒有感覺的Omega趁自己病危的時候強行與自己結合，誰都會覺得噁心。

也許他又要回到本來單獨生活的日子，他應該的，但他知道Nick絕對不會讓他這樣做，那他又能怎麼樣？裝作甚麼都沒有發生過？裝作他沒有偷偷慶幸Nick是他第一個Alpha，沒有因為Nick而興奮起來，甚至想乘機去感受Nick的親吻。

他幾乎成功了，要是Nick沒突然開口叫着伴侶的名字的話。

想到這裡他把雙臂收緊，讓更多Nick在他身上遺下的氣息圍繞着自己。

「Ben？」單薄的門外傳來Nick的聲音，他馬上抬起頭望向房門。

「⋯藥煎好了，我可以進來嗎？」Nick的聲音比平時的都要輕，好像聲量再大一點就會弄碎他一樣。

他攝手攝腳的走到門前，盡量避免讓古舊的木地板發出聲響，但他沒打開門也沒說話。

就這樣隔着一扇木門，他也彷彿感受到Nick的氣味，但向來令人安心的氣息現在卻令他不安起來，他還未準備好面對Nick。

「⋯⋯我把藥放在門外吧⋯」聽見Nick放下木盤並正要遠離的腳步，他下意識的把門拉開。

迎接他的是Nick驚訝的模樣，目光難得終於對上了，但他們一句說話都沒有說，直至Nick開口。

「我們可以談一下嗎？」

他們各自坐在桌子一邊，沒有對望，桌上放着已經涼了的藥，氣氛再次因為沉默而尷尬起來。但Nick知道再拖下去也沒意思，加上他留意到Ben的表情越來越陰暗。雖說他們是巫師，而且還沒有任何標記聯繫，但Ben委屈的模樣仍能令他難受。

「抱歉。」先說話的不是Nick，而是一直都低着頭的Ben。

「甚麼？」他有點詫異的皺起眉，有點猜測到Ben接下來大概會說些甚麼。

「我不該擅自作決定，要是我能夠像一般的Stitch那樣的話，你根本就不用⋯⋯」Ben抬起頭，跟他目光對上，話說到一半也停了下來，似是被嚇倒了。

無奈和罪惡感將Nick的表情和氣息變得更複雜，但令他最生氣的是Ben總是把所有事都歸咎於自己的習慣。   
但他進來不是為了遷怒於對方，眼前的人可是為了救他一命失去了些很重要的東西。想到這點他稍微收斂了有點失控的情緒。   
「Ben，你有沒有想過你要是沒⋯」他頓一頓，閉着眼從鼻子呼了口氣然後繼續說。

「要是你沒有作那個決定我還會有機會跟你談這些尷尬的話題嗎？」他勾起無奈的笑容，Ben只是默默的看着他，眼神還有點不肯定。

「你救了我，我是個Alpha，而你是個Omega，這決定對你而言更加沉重，你道歉只會令我覺得自己是個混球。」Alpha和Omega基本上在巫師的角度來說只是一個性徵，比Alpha強的Omega他也見過不少，Ben就更加不用說。但他知道跟喜歡的人結合身體對自己來說是有多特別，那應該是美好的回憶，何況那似乎還是Ben的初夜，可對象卻是個整個過程都在昏睡狀態，中途還可能叫了別人名字的混蛋。

不同的Omega對自己身體和社會觀念有不同的見解，Nick不曾打算替別人找道德標準，然而現在他不能不管了，Ben怎麼看都是一個傳統的Omega，他絕不可能隨口說句謝謝就算。   
「我欠你的不單只是一條命這麼簡單⋯還有些更重要的⋯」   
「⋯⋯你會覺得噁心嗎？」沈默已久的Ben突然開口。

Nick先是愣一愣，然後肯定地回答說：「怎麼可能。」

先別說本來的體質，他對Ben本來就有好感，即使他從沒從肉體的角度去看對方，噁心或反感也不會是他想到的，他現在心裡就只有愧疚或尷尬。

Ben盯着他雙眼，再三確認他的話沒半點虛偽的安慰，然後鬆了口氣般低下了頭，本來緊繃着的嘴角也放鬆了。

「那是我的個人選擇，我沒有後悔過。」Ben說道，眼神仍然帶着點羞愧但這句話是出自真心。

「改變了我命運的人仍活着。」他正視着Nick。在Ben眼中，那些一般人對Omega那些虛無飄渺的定義根本無法跟Nick的性命比較。

而且那天晚上是他唯一一次真正跟喜歡的人結合。他知道Nick對自己的身體和對對方醜陋的欲望一無所知，所以才會這樣自責，但儘管Nick是他第一個Alpha，那些所謂的純潔，在他意識到那些惡夢的時候開始早已沒了。

「看來我們再比下去到明天也沒完沒了。」一陣沈默過後，Nick有點釋懷的勾起無奈的笑容，讓Ben稍微安心下來了，漂亮的嘴唇回復甜美的弧度。

他們互相幫助過對方，再互相道謝還是道歉也沒有意思，但不代表Nick可以完全忘了這件事。只是，在他們眼前還有一件更難以啟齒的事。

他有點尷尬的清清喉嚨，開展另一個話題。

－－

他們在這個車水馬龍小城市逗留了半個多月，還沒有機會領到之前他除去那兩個獵巫師的賞金，錢都已經花光了在Nick的藥費上了，為了旅費他們不得不找份工作，Nick在附近的酒館打工，偶爾跟其他人玩紙牌，偷偷用自己的能力騙了不少人的血汗錢。

Ben則留在旅館當替工，每天早上和下午代替要照顧孩子的廚娘做飯，那對於從小就在旅館工作的Ben來說簡直輕而易舉，但結果最會掙錢的竟然是找不到工作的Cassie，她沒聽Nick的話留在旅館，自己一個人不知道跑到甚麼地方找到一大堆草藥，全賣了給藥材店，有點得意的把一大袋報酬放在二人面前。

而在大家都有空檔的時候，Nick會教Ben劍術，那是Ben主動要求的。他有點驚訝，但想到他們接下來的路程，Ben很大機會會用得上，所以他盡量都不留手。起初Ben連馬步也沒站得穩，只有一面倒的捱打，每天都在身上留下了好幾塊又青又紫的痕跡，直至最近才開始有反擊機會，成功讓Nick對他提高警覺。

這半個月來的經歷讓Nick難得覺得這種踏實的生活其實也不錯，他想起在接下Cassie的委託之前他都未曾試過有這種感覺。

那個時候Kira已經離開了他一年，他也混混噩噩的過了一年。

－－

忙碌的工作過後，Nick在深夜回到旅館正好準備休息，門卻被敲響了，才剛打開門一陣香氣就撲進鼻子裡，而敲門的Ben就站在門前低着頭，遮掩着雙眼的瀏海還滴着水，雙手緊抓著褲子。

他馬上知道是怎麼一回事。

「進來吧。」他放輕聲量說道。

Ben動作僵硬的走進房間，在他關上門後才開口。

「我知道你已經很累了⋯但我沖過冷水也還是⋯」Ben依舊低着頭，就像這全是他的錯般。

自上次的共識之後，他們還沒有面對過這個情況，所以當問題放在眼前，Nick又開始混亂起來了。但他答應過Ben會幫助他，儘管那怎麼想都是他在佔Ben便宜。

他深呼吸了一下嘗試讓自己冷靜下來，但這也令他吸入更多對方香甜的氣息。Ben身上本來的清香多了一重情慾的味道。

「來。」他輕輕挽着Ben汗濕的手，帶對方到床邊坐下，想到下身的狀況Ben馬上又站起來，但床鋪已留下了一小灘的水痕。

都要做那回事了還在擔心床鋪嗎？他無奈又好笑的想着，但看着Ben羞怯的樣子也不好意思再說這些話。

「沒關係的，轉身躺上去。」這種事盡快完結會比較好，所以他開始帶點強硬的半命令着Ben。Ben也很合作的背對着Nick躺了上床。

「腰枱高。」他把雙手放到Ben的腰間，身下馬上發出一聲細小的驚呼。聽起來很奇怪，但Nick已經考慮過很多次，背後的體位Ben和他也不用面對着對方，是最好的方案。

「要我把蠟燭吹熄嗎？」他問，Ben有點茫然的點了點頭。火光熄滅後，那羞澀的容顏幾乎完全消失在黑夜中，整個房間只由微弱的月光照亮。Nick小心的把Ben沾濕了的麻質褲子解開褪至膝蓋。

大腿上留下了不少濕潤的痕跡，有些更滴落至床鋪上。他嚥了一下口水，把手指探進後穴，Ben馬上全身一顫，甬道也下意識的收緊，但裡面的柔軟的程度和偏高的溫度都表示了對方早已經準備好被進入。

Ben一定是考慮了很久才迫不得已的來敲響他的門吧。

他把手指推進又退出，每一下都帶出更多津液，微弱的光線下他光是聽着水聲和Ben強忍着的嗚咽都已經足夠刺激他的本能。Ben已經不是第一次了，他們在不久之前還結合過，但他仍是難以完全放開懷抱的進入對方的身體。他有點好奇Ben那個時候是怎樣做的。

Ben在他輕柔的撩撥下顫過不停，但仍然久久未得Alpha的滿足，本來就不安的情緒更加失控了，低喘開始混進哭腔。

聽到那幾聲抽泣，Nick立即回過神來，沒有意會到自己拖了多久，有點緊張的把手指抽出，身下傳出一下呻吟。

「我弄痛你了？」他問道，Ben不斷搖頭。

「⋯你不想做了？要是不想的話我隨時可以停下來。」他以為Ben後悔了，但結果對方聽見他的話之後哭得更兇了，本來香甜的氣息也變得苦澀。

他這才明白對方擔心的是甚麼。都把身體交到他手中了，他還在拖延時間。任那一個人都會認為他其實是不想進去吧。

他忍下擁抱對方的衝動，解開自己下身的衣物，把已經勃起的性器對上濕潤的肉穴。感受到他的體溫，Ben整個人輕輕的抖了一下。

「要是你不拒絕，我就要進去了。」Nick用低沈的聲線作最後的提醒，Ben猶豫了一會，肯定的點了點頭，哭泣聲稍微平息了，但下一秒卻被迫出甜膩的呻吟。

在充足的體液潤滑之下，Nick暢通無阻的進入了Ben的身體，柔軟溫熱的內壁包圍着硬挺的性器。自Kira離開以後Nick都是自己一個人解決，他已經太久沒有過這種感覺，Ben讓他舒服得眼冒金星。

他低頭看了看Ben，對方正忙着換氣，他情不自禁的抓住對方的腰身挺進了幾下，那雙微啟的嘴唇跟隨着他的律動吐出幾個撩人的單音。

Ben也在享受，他這才放鬆心情，加重抽送的力度。

在床上他本來習慣有更多的愛撫和情話，但這次不一樣，對象是Ben，他們會這樣子都只是為了解決問題，所以他不得不提醒自己不要亂碰其他地方，也不要亂說話，即使身下的人有多吸引。

但他望着自己的下身一下又一下進犯着這副身軀，陰莖在被衣擺半蔽着的雙臀之間進進出出，身下的人邊喘着氣邊乖乖撐起雙腿，安靜地承受的模樣，他反而更加興奮起來。他知道自己不應該這樣，但與其因為壓抑而拖長過程，倒不如放開一點。

他減慢了速度，把自已完全抽出，然後一口氣撞進去。

「啊⋯⋯」毫無預警的動作令Ben驚呼起來，後穴亦因而急忙收緊，把他絞得更舒服了。他伸出手握着對方的性器，那裡跟後面一樣已經濕得一塌糊塗，但Ben卻突然抓住了他的手。

「你不用⋯」Ben沒有抬頭，依舊把頭埋在被汗水打濕的枕頭上，本來軟弱的聲線變得更模糊。

話還沒說完，Nick的信息素突然一下子濃厚了，Ben被突如其來的氣息壓得一動也不動，這樣的Nick令他感到陌生，他下意識放開了手，並開始回想自己究竟做錯了些甚麼。

最終Nick還是鬆開了手，然而就當Ben以為可以鬆一口氣時，這次換自己的手被抓住了，Nick的手在他手背上和他十指緊扣，帶領他到自己的陰莖上上下套弄，姆指刻意在頂端磨研，陌生的快感讓他身體抽搐起來。

「Nick⋯不⋯⋯」丟人的呻吟再也忍不下去了，而Nick也在這個時候開始加快速度，隨着激烈的動作，更多體液被擠出體外，順着光滑的大腿往下流動。Nick把身體壓了下來，隔着衣服他感受到對方猛烈的心跳正一下一下的拍打在他的背上，狂亂溫熱的氣息就在他耳邊不斷吐出，他的手再也支持不住，整個上身軟攤在床上，頸上的腺體不自覺地散發出更多香氣。

Ben的香甜的信息素差點就要擾亂了Nick的理性，他咬着牙忍下標記對方的衝動，在迷人的氣味中用力挺進，最終在Ben高潮過後，他單手緊扣住Ben的腰身，把自己深深埋在對方體內，在抽搐不停的內壁包圍下，把全部都釋放在對方體內，同時一份能量也流進他身體，那份屬於Ben的魔力。

問題解決了。

他大概有兩年沒這麼瘋狂過了，在久違的肉體歡愉之中，他剛才難得的被本能衝昏頭腦了，只是對方一點的反抗他都容不下了。

看着還在因高潮顫抖的Ben，他緩緩把自己退出，濃厚的體液也從開開合合的後穴中流出。在清醒過來之後，隨之而來的是強烈的罪惡感。

「Ben⋯」他正想扶起Ben，對方卻先自己撐起身體，坐了起來。

一雙失焦的淚眼看着從自己體內流出的液體，然後對Nick說了一句：

「謝謝⋯⋯」

－－

**Author's Note:**

> 所以簡單來說就是補魔力⋯⋯


End file.
